capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Power Stone
thumb|270px|right|Intro Power Stone is a 1999 fully 3-D arena fighting game series, initially released on the Sega NAOMI hardware and later ported to the Dreamcast. It spawned the sequel, Power Stone 2, in 2000, and a compilation called Power Stone Collection (Power Stone Portable) in 2006. The anthology is for the PSP and includes a few enhancements. The original Power Stone now included the four new characters introduced in Power Stone 2, while the sequel contained the two characters originally ommitted. Both games contained new unique items. The PSP game is available through a physical UMD and as a PlayStation Network download. An anime show based on it aired in 1999. Promotional illustration for the first two original games was handled by Bengus of Street Fighter fame. Characters * Falcon * Rouge * Wang-Tang * Ryoma * Ayame * Gunrock * Jack * Galuda * Kraken (Secret Character) - Kraken is a pirate from a ship in Skull Haven. He weighs 198 pounds, measures 6'11 and has a buccaneer fighting style. When in Power Change, he is known as Ghost Pirate. His name is a reference to the kraken, along with his nickname, King Octopus. In his ending, Kraken finds the Power Stone he had been seeking. He uses its power to resurrect his deceased shipmates and sets off to take over the world. In Power Stone Collection, Kraken is made available to play as in Power Stone 2. * Valgas (Secret Character) * Final Valgas is the final boss of the game. He shoots lasers from his mouth, homing missiles from his back, and uses his large arms to smash the player. He is also playable after unlocking him (This feature was not available in the Arcade game, for use only in Training and Versus modes). Gameplay Gameplay involves selecting a character and then proceeding to battle the other characters, one at a time, in various locales. The fighting is three dimensional and includes the ability to use special attacks as well as pick up and fight with such objects as tables, chairs, rocks and bombs. During battle, "Power Stones", resembling gems of different colors, appear in the arena. If a character collects three Power Stones, he/she transforms into a more powerful version of him/herself. The character will then be able to use one of two super special attacks. One is generally a massive long-range power attack and the other is a grab or close-range move. The powered-up mode only lasts until the power bar is fully drained, during which the special attack can be executed (which completely depletes the power bar) or launch some form of projectile (which only uses a small portion of power). Each match continues until the life bar of one of the two characters fighting is depleted. Notes It is interesting to note that there is a weapon to be obtained from Stone Man in Mega Man 5 called Power Stone. Whether or not Capcom named the game after this weapon is unknown. Gallery Image:PowerKraken.png|''Kraken'' Box Art Image:PowerStoneJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:PSCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:PSEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:PSCJapan.png|Collection Japan Image:PSCCoverScan.png|Collection U.S. Image:PSCEurope.png|Collection Europe Merchandise Image:PSAnime1.png|''Anime Vol. 1'' Image:PSAnime2.png|''Anime Vol. 2'' Image:PSAnime3.png|''Anime Vol. 3'' Image:PSAnime4.png|''Anime Vol. 4'' Image:PSAnime5.png|''Anime Vol. 5'' Image:PSAnime6.png|''Anime Vol. 6'' Image:PowerManga.png|''Manga'' Image:PowerGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:PowerGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Rouge Category:Games Category:Fighting Games